Windy talks to Scavenger s2
Hellbender - Medical Bay The medical bay, a bit cramped due to being on a spaceship, is, to put it bluntly, tacky and overdone. It is mostly rich plum and navy with gaudy gold accents. Byzantine and Escherian patterns decorate the floorboard and cornices, with a dizzying 'Magic Eye' effect. Strings of diode beads hang from the ceiling, making a rattling noise when Decepticons pass through. The portholes have plush velvet drapes. The medical cabinets have the usual fixings inside but also some bizarre and arcane-looking tools and an awful lot of radio equipment. Contents: Scavenger Decepticon Dispenser Krunix Obvious exits: West leads to Hellbender - War Room. Scavenger is seated next to Krunix, playing a hand of cards. "Let's see you beat a uhh, full house!" he hollers, slamming down his hand. The medical gumby looks over at his cards, then gives the Constructicon a puzzling glance. "Check again dude, that's hardly a pair." Scavenger looks down to check his cards, then flips the table in frustration. "Why can't we just play go fish!" Windshear walks into the medbay looking .. like he needs a medbay. Hes got various kinds of damage on him, some of it looks older then others. Hes got phosphorous burns on his chest, a gash going diagonally up his chest that looks partially healed. some dents and smash marks on him. Some compression damage on his left leg in particular where it looks like it got hit. Yes he tied into it with a Dinobot pretty recently but who knows where the other damage came from. "Scavenger." he rasps in his perpetually damaged voice synth, "Imagine seeing you here..." he limps over toward a nearby table and sits up on it. Krunix promptly gets up, rushing over to the Seeker's aid. "How can I be of service today? The name is Cyclonus, but everyone calls me Krunix." he states casually, displaying a silent sigh of depression. Doubletaking for a moment, the Constructicon sprints over to Windshear and pushes Krunix into a wall. "Nuh-uh, I'm taking this one!" he proudly declares, running a scanner alongside the damaged Decepticon. "But I called dibs!" Krunix whines from his floor position. "Aha, but I pulled rank!" Scavenger retorts. Combat: Scavenger runs a diagnostic check on Windshear Windshear looks from Krunix to Scavenger and shrugs a bit. "Looks worse then it is.. though had I got it all at once.. that would have been bad...so how have you been? Havent seen you much. Scavenger.?" “Galvatron, you know. Back on that dirtball..." Scavenger replies, opening up an access panel on the Seeker. "Earth." the Constructicon finishes with a shudder, obviously not fond of the place. "Check it out." he proudly points to a pile of rather useless junk and trash in the corner. Windshear glances over at the pile and doesn’t recognize anything right off hand. "The planet is ...organic..." he says, "But the unintelligent creatures, the -- animals, are rather interesting. I also do like the fleshcreatures music and have amassed a fair collection of their material." he watches what Scavenger is doing, at least what he can see and continues, "I got into it with Sludge...and fought Springer the other day. Thats where some of this other damage is from... oh yea, Redshift had a misfire and I got hit..." "That Redshift and his phosphorous explosives, I keep telling him to get those adjusted for greater accuracy." Scavenger replies, closing up the access port and moving to some Dino damage on the chest plate and cockpit. "What'd he do, dent in your nosecone?" Windshear shakes his head, "Yea he punched me. Felt like a building too when it hit me! Oh yea, Reds bomb misfire not only scorched me, it knocked out my optic systems for a brief time, might want to check into those. I’ve only had the newer systems for a few months. I don’t want them compromised." Yea he’s not going through that again, high pain tolerance or no, Harrow had too much fun making him suffer with that one! He pauses for a moment then says, "When you are done, if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you about doing some mod work on some of my systems, if you have time." "Time? Hell kid, that's all I got on this fraking assignment. You'd think the pistol shot that killed the Prowl would be of a little more worth to the Decepticon empire?" Scavenger complains, forcibly leaning Windshear back on the table and strapping him in for the ride. "Okay, shutting down optical sensors and rerouting pain pathways. This will only take a moment." Combat: Scavenger expertly repairs Windshear's injuries. Combat: Scavenger is able to repair some of Windshear's internal systems damage. Windshear smirks as Scavenger goes on a tangent and doesn’t resist as he gets pushed back onto the table and strapped in. He doesn’t move as the Constructicon starts his work, "Then allow me to tell you my idea... and it begins with Springer’s targeting systems -- which I have in subspace right now." he pauses and waits for Scavenger to say yay or nay as far as him talking while the mech is working on him. "Springer's targeting systems? And you want to put them into you?" Scavenger states, somewhat taken aback. "Aren't you afraid they'll corrupt your logic circuits? Next thing you know, you'll be hanging out with a Pirate, two midgets, a maniac, a linebacker, two triple changers, and a psychotic six changer!" Windshear tries so hard not to laugh, tries so hard not to move right now. It takes a lot of control but he pulls it off. "I am a pirate, Scavenger," he says the laughter in his voice easily heard, "And... they wont corrupt my systems... if anyone can make a new and better than what I have, targeting system out of it, I’m sure you can." "Ah right you are lad, we'll get you into tip top shape in no time." Scavenger eases down, finally over the willies that the idea presented. Removing the straps, the Constructicon leans the Seeker up to a sitting position. "Bringing optic sensors back online now, try to engage dampeners as to not be momentarily blinded." Casually pacing the floor, he sides up to Windshear. "So, where is the part in question?" Windshear gives it a few moments and then eases his optics back online fully. He looks over at Scavenger and reaches back pulling it out of his subspace pocket. There it is, a targeting system, though its got energon all over it but overall appears to have 'removed' pretty much dead on so as to not damage the system. He hands it over toward the Constructicon, "There you are, have a look." Scavenger tosses the device over in his hands a couple times, head bobbing and getting a closer look at one or two connections. "Right. Well, it's certainly not Decepticon standard issue. Or Seeker compatible for that matter." he speaks to himself, starting to pace a bit around the room. Windshear watches him for a moment then raises an optic ridge, "Not Seeker compatible. Well I figured that, Scavenger but..." he smirks slightly, "I thought you could work your miracles with it. It is complex and better than what I have but if you don’t think you can work with it, I suppose I could go to Soundwave... or maybe Hook." Krunix shoots up, "Or me!" Windshear points at Krunix, "Or him..." "Nononono, I can make it work. I mean, it's possible. And those other guys." Scavenger pauses, looking at Krunix. "Don't have the skill required in such a complicated matter. Let me think, making it compatible with your systems shouldn't be a problem. As far as making it fit, so to say." The Constructicon begins to pace again, hand rested on chin as if to convey he was deep in thought. "What we'd need are some components from either an Autobot themself or a compatible part from one of their vehicles. It's called a signal protocol junction, and it allows for any device of that faction and specs to be used on other tech. Very standard in vehicle manufacture, since most of the craft are outsourced to the lowest bidder." he finishes, sitting down at the workbench. Windshear listens intently as he watches the Constructicon pace. "Ok well then I will get this signal protocol junction. I know we have to have com. taps on the Autobot frequencies so finding out when one of their shuttles is out shouldn’t be a problem... but finding just where its located on the vessel might be..." he thinks for a moment then, "Would you know if we have an schematics of their shuttle tech?" Scavenger whips out a schematic he'd been getting ready for about twenty minutes. "Oh, I happen to have one on me. How coincidental!" he adds for dramatic purposes, handing it over. "You'll find all basic Autobot shuttle specs in there, as well as a detailed perspective on the best way to gut them, especially midflight. Courtesy of yours truly." Sitting back down to the workbench, the Constructicon sighs. "Although, it's going to be tricky. I'm afraid we're not crazy enough to raid an Autobot landing pad for one part, and they're kept on close observation. Which means you'll have to observe their ports or get an interceptor to hack their transportation logs." "And steal the part while the craft is in the air." Windshear studies the schematics for a few minutes then says, "Well I have a shuttle...or I could take a bigger Decepticon shuttle -- no scratch that. I don’t want to face Lord Galvatron's wrath if something went wrong and I totaled a named Empire shuttle...I could... ask Astrotrain, or Blast Off... as long as there’s something in it for them I don’t see why either of them wouldn’t help." He slides off the table and tucks the schematic into his subspace pocket. He then looks at the component. "I trust you will make sure nothing happens to that?" Scavenger tucks it away into subspace, then holds up his trusty standard issue pistol. "The pistol that killed the Prowl will see to it's safety!" Windshear smirks, "Excellent my friend." he starts for the door, "I will get this part and get back with you, Scavenger." But first hes got some planning to do and mechs to talk to regarding his transportation for this adventure.